


Flash Card

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [3]
Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, Fangame: Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, Favor de no comentar, Fluff, Im not sure if I got the punctuation right, M/M, Please Do Not Comment, Spanish punctuation is so weird, Wow I'm finally writing FLUFF for once
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Cuando se estudia un lenguaje, es importante usar las flash cardes.(en que Rodrigo decide convertir una lección en una broma)





	Flash Card

Rodrigo alza una flash card de un ojo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Calzone se muerde el labio y piensa por un momento.

—…Es “eye”.

— ¡Sí!—Rodrigo sonrisa—. Y…—alza otra flash card. Esto es de un corazón—. ¿Esto?

Calzone la mira fijamente—. …Es “heart”.

— ¡Bien!—Rodrigo alza una flash card en que la palabra “tú” es imprimida—. Y finalmente, ¿qué es esta palabra en inglés?

— …“You”.

—Perfecto.—Rodrigo guarda las flash cardes—. ¿Me decías esas palabras otra vez?

Calzone se ve confudido.

—“Eye, heart, you”… ¿No significan nada, no?

—Incorrecto. —Rodrigo ríe—. ¿Qué pueden representar los corazones?

— ¿Amor?

—Sí, y ¿qué es el amor en inglés?

—“Love”.

—Entonces, las palabras son…

Calzone parpadea.

—“Eye, love, you”… ¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! “I love you!”

Ríe felizmente—. ¡Te amo también, Rodrigo!


End file.
